It is future development trend to manufacture and use green building materials to construct green buildings in the construction field. A concept of “promoting green development, cyclic development, low-carbon development” and “Construct Wild China” was put forward by 18th CPC National Congress which was just closed. With the development of urbanization, a large number of housing which have not reached their service life are removed due to the damage of the wall insulation veneer, causing serious influence on the green development of city.
Exterior wall insulation includes single material (aerated concrete, sintered insulating brick, etc.) exterior wall insulation and composite material exterior wall insulation (interior thermal insulation, exterior thermal insulation, sandwich thermal insulation and block thermal insulation, etc.). Although there are many ways of exterior wall insulation, few of them realize an integration of decoration and insulation, and in order to meet the decoration requirement, it is necessary to construct a decorative layer on the surface of an insulation layer after construction of the insulation layer. However, since the insulation layer has been constructed on a wall, then it is very inconvenient to add a decorative layer onto the insulation layer.
After much trial and error, the applicant develops an exterior wall insulation board which realizes integration of insulation and decoration. The insulation board comprises a metal veneer and a substrate oppositely arranged with an insulation layer disposed therebetween. The applicant firstly roller coats a multicolor pattern on the metal veneer by using an intaglio printing press, and then glues the metal veneer, the insulation layer and the substrate together to form the exterior wall insulation board which is finally constructed on an exterior wallbody. It provides much more convenience for processing the decorative layer, compared with the traditional way by which an insulation layer is installed firstly followed by constructing a decorative layer. The intaglio printing press used by the applicant for roller coating the multicolor pattern comprises a feeding equipment, used for providing paints; a suction roller, whose circumference surface is in connection with the feeding equipment, and has a plurality of recesses adapted for being filled with paints for forming an image area; and a rubber coating roller, with its circumference surface in connection with the suction roller, and used for receiving and transferring the image area formed by the paints on the coating roller onto a steel plate to form desired multicolor pattern.
However, during the process of using the intaglio printing press, the applicant finds that, the roller surface linear velocity of the suction roller and the rubber coating roller are frequently inconsistent with the process speed of the whole production line, and the whole production line is lack of a control system for on-line adjusting the rotation speed of the suction roller and the rubber coating roller, so the whole production line has to be stopped for adjusting after operation for a period of time, thus affecting the efficiency of the whole production line. If the production line is not stopped for adjusting, the metal plate transporting speed would be inconsistent with the roller surface linear velocity of each roller, thus frequently causing the metal plate unable to be roller coated at a designated position thereof. Besides, in order to print a multicolor pattern, a plurality of roller coating units are required for coordination operation. However, the above mentioned intaglio printing press in the prior art is lack of a control system for allowing a continuous production between adjacent roller coating units, so workers need observe by human eyes if a first roller coating unit has completed coating of one color, and if yes, an adjacent roller coating unit will be started by manual work, thus it is unable to realize a continuous production between the adjacent roller coating units. At the same time, due to lack of the control system for adjusting the rotation speed of the suction roller and the coating roller, it is unable to realize error correction when misplacement occurs between the patterns printed by the adjacent roller coating units.